1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtering of video signals, and more particularly to filtering performed in a set top box or digital television decoder box.
2. Related Art
The basic concept behind high-definition television (“HDTV”) is to increase the visual field contained by the image, that is, the resolution. An average cable television signal is transmitted at a resolution of approximately 640×480. In this lexicon, 640 corresponds to the number of active lines per picture, and 480 corresponds to the number of pixels per line. HDTV can include resolutions up to 1920×1080.
In response to this increase in available resolution, a set of standards was released by the Motion Picture Association of America (“MPAA”) to regulate proprietary HDTV transmissions. These regulations were meant to protect proprietary transmissions from being copied by users. The protected transmissions are marked with copy-protection bits that may be recognized by a receiver. What are needed, therefore, are methods and systems for implementing the MPAA standards.